Red Balloons
by HetaliaRose16
Summary: Emil is a balloon salesman with a relatively mediocre life. Lukas is a rich kid with an unhappily arranged marriage. When their paths cross? No telling what will ensue. NorIce. Collab done with coffeeandlicorice. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Balloons and Blushies

**Hello, fans!**

**This fic is a collab done with my friend coffeeandlicorice, an excellent writer. It's the second fic I've ever done, and I'm hoping it's better than the first.**

**For those of you wondering about my first fic, When Worlds Collide, I deleted it. I disliked my style of writing and realized that it was highly predictable and quite typical. I have decided that I don't want it to be connected to me, and I deleted it.**

**On that note, let's dive into the story!**

Lukas walked down the avenue, checking his watch nonchalantly and whistling. He texted his bride-to-be, rolling his eyes slightly. It was really more of a betrothal than anything.

A silver haired Icelandic teen crossed his legs in the shade of a nearby tree, watching the passing scenery boredly. He liked his job; he got to see happy families. Being surrounded by balloons was AWESOME. Anyway, it was similar to a scene out of a weird monthly calendar with pictures on the top page.

Lukas walked by a tree and caught sight of a boy who couldn't be younger than 18. He paused and looked at the silver-haired teen, smiling softly. He then shook his head. 'No,' he thought, frowning slightly. 'Engaged, remember?' He sighed and continued walking, unconsciously swaying his hips.

Emil raked his eyes over the scene, (That was surely not Lukas, mind you. Nope, it was surely the park, and not the beautiful man that was walking along his field of vision who had the most softest looking wheat colored hair and deep blue eyes he had ever seen), resting his elbow on his knee, and flipping his hair out of his eyes. His other hand fiddled with a leaf, and surely he was hidden by the massive amount of balloons that surrounded him, also getting an unneeded amount of static on him.

Lukas couldn't help but look back at the silver-haired boy. Sighing, he figured if there was any reason to buy a balloon, it was that kid with the intriguing stare. He strode back to the balloon stand with a confident smile. "Hello," he said, flipping his hair slightly.

A smile tugged at Emil's lips, having to tilt his head slightly to look at this - in a word - pretty stranger. "Hello," He responded, softly, and even if he doesn't know why, he thinks it's a monumental moment in his life.

Lukas smiled softly and picked up a red balloon. Natalya actually hated red, but he just needed it for some reason. "I'm Lukas," he greeted, extending his slender, soft hand.

Emil reached out his own, gloved hand, but was instead met with a shock, pulling his hand away slightly. Pausing for a moment, he mulled over what he would say. "I guess you could say this was a _shocking_ experience," he laughed before telling his own name. "Emil." He said, eyes flicking to the red balloon. "You can have that free of _charge_." He snorted before smiling.

Lukas's elegant facade crumbled as he laughed. He snorted three times and he sounded like he was violently hiccuping. Lukas looked at the other, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he snorted again.

Emil grinned for possibly the first time in his entire teenage years. He took another look at Lukas, who looked like he might possibly hit the ground laughing. It was really cute. _He_ was really cute.

Lukas looked down at his feet and blushed scarlet as his eyes drifted up to meet Emil's again. God, he was adorable and he had a pretty smile and …. curses. He bit his lip to keep from laughing again. "S-sorry about that, my laugh is kinda dumb," he stammered, feeling shy for the first time ever.

Emil frowned. "No way. Your laugh sounds like a bunch of angels from the clouds above." He grinned. "Excuse my French." He dramatically put a hand to his forehead, doing a kind of crumple-faint mimic thing. A light blush adorned his cheeks, half from the warm afternoon and half from meeting this hot piece of booty.

Lukas chuckled softly. "So, where do you live?" he asked, before realizing what that sounded like. "Oh god, no, I didn't mean like- I'm not going to-" he stammered, facepalming because he's a big dork.

Emil snorted. "Stalker." He joked, waving it off. "Around here. I won't give you my address because, as attractive as you are, you might be like an axe murderer or something!" He laughed, not realizing that he said that Lukas was attractive.

Lukas blushed very pink and made an accidental uke face as he bit his lip. "Y-you think I'm attractive?" he asked, eyes flicking up to Emil because he was also a hot piece of booty.

Emil stared blankly at him for a moment. Rewinding the conversation in his head, he gradually blushed from a light pink to ferrari red. "I-I did, did-didn't I? Now _I'm_ the one sounding creepy. But you _kiiiinda_ are. Well-Well actually you are really, really attractive, so yeah." The words just went past his mouth unfiltered.

Lukas blushed scarlet. He looked at Emil and decided to play it the way he had learned. He smiled charmingly as the blush faded away and leaned over the stand, raising an eyebrow. "You aren't so bad looking yourself," he said smoothly, his eyes flickering down for just a moment before meeting Emil's again and hoping desperately he didn't notice that.

Emil followed his eyes for a split second before smirking. He leaned closer, until their noses were touching. "Why, thank you." He whispered lowly, a seductive look in his eyes, before remembering they were in a park in the afternoon. He pulled away abruptly, smiling slyly.

Lukas blushed before realizing that he was losing the game and straightening slightly. He smirked right back, even though his mind was saying something like 'shit shit that was hot dammit what do I do dammit'. He scanned his eyes around the park, making sure nobody was watching, and kissed Emil's cheek. "I have to go," he said, scribbling down his number on a paper and shoving it at Emil. He winked and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

**Hey there guys!**

**We're back with the update. The next one might take a bit longer because we haven't...written it yet. **

**Additionally, we just copy-pasted this. So I do beg your pardon if bits of it seem unprofessional or out of place. We just barely ran through it to proofread and I had to get this up, and when we're writing we get a tad...out of hand. If you catch any bits of the story that include words like 'hbjgvhbngvb,' then please PM me so that I can fix it. **

**And yeah, the ending to this chapter is quite abrupt and sucky. We were arguing right then and not paying attention to our writing quality.**

**Enjoy!**

Emil stared at the paper for a moment before smiling. 'Dork.' He thought, laughing quietly and sliding the paper in his pockets.

It had been about two days since he met Lukas. He decided that waiting only one day was too creepy, but 3 days was too long. So on the second day, Emil texted the number that he registered in his contacts under, "Dork,". 'Hey, it's balloon person.'

Lukas picked up his phone, smiling widely as he saw the text. 'Hey there handsome.' He blushed just at the thought because what a dork.

'Dork. But thanks, cutie pie. ' He texted back. He grinned as he waited for the reply, unable to keep from smiling.

Lukas chuckled softly and snorted again, texting back. "What's up?"

'My balloons. Damn I'm bored.' He laughed as he glanced up to see if anyone was approaching him. No? Good.

Lukas laughed. 'Well idk if I can help with that. Unless you'd like me to swing by?'

'Wouldn't mind.' He replied back, as he fiddled with a leaf, turning over in his hand as he smiled widely.

Lukas grinned and stood up. 'Be there in 5.' He walked toward the door, but not before being stopped by Natalya herself. He gave her an entirely unfeeling kiss on the cheek and walked out the door, waving mundanely.

Emil yawned. Maybe he could take a quick nap before Lukas came. Slouched against a tree, he closed his eyes, unmoving but still registering the sounds that surrounded him.

Lukas chuckled quietly as he saw the sight of almost asleep Emil against a tree. He walked up silently and whispered in the other's ear, "You don't need any more beauty sleep."

Emil jumped up in surprise, before registering that in fact, it was not a molester but Lukas that whispered in his ear. "Oh. Hi." He said lamely, fixing his hair.

Lukas winced. "That was creepy, huh?" he asked, fiddling with a stray twig absentmindedly.

"Not really, I didn't even register what you said. I was just very surprised when someone started breathing down my neck." He blushed, because his neck was a very sensitive area and almost no one could touch it or else he would get _very_ aroused.

Lukas smiled and poked Emil's neck because he had nothing else to do.

Emil bit his lip, swatting the stick away. "D-Don't do that." He warned, blushing profusely.

Lukas cocked his head confusedly and poked him slightly more gently. "Wha? Why?"

"Just- don't." He took a shaky, deep breath, looking at Lukas pleadingly.

Lukas just kinda blushed and looked down. "O-okay."

"T-Thanks." He muttered, getting up and dusting himself off. He held a hand for Lukas, giving him a grateful look.

Lukas took it and stood awkwardly. He'd probably screwed this up again. Happened every time.

Emil fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking down as he fiddled with his light blue shirt, as it was too hot to be wearing anything else.

Lukas sneezed right then because there was lots of pollen everywhere.

"Bless you." He said, blushing slightly because flowers could bloom from that heavenly sneeze.

Lukas blushed and cursed quietly. "Shit, my cute sneeze."

"You're damn right. It sounded like the laughter of middle school girls and if spring had a sound it would be that sneeze. That was creepy. I'm sorry." He flushed, looking down and twirling the fabric of his shirt.

Lukas blushed scarlet and looked up at Emil with super wide moe eyes and looked like a little deer.

Emil looked up, meeting his eyes and blushing, snapping his head back down. 'Oh shit shit shit shit that was too cute.' He thought, shifting nervously and awkwardly.

Lukas looked down as well and blushed. "God, I did the Bambi eyes again, didn't I?" he mumbled rhetorically as he hid his face. "That happens too often." He fiddled with his hands, taking them away from his face and twiddling his thumbs.

Emil smiled down to himself as he looked up at Lukas, feeling very, very self conscious. "It's fine. It's adorable." He said, almost whispering his words as he blushed as red as the roses nearby.

Lukas blushed even redder and mumbled something that sounded like "Dammit, cute people." His eyes traveled up to meet Emil's, crinkling a bit as he smiled.

Emil stared back at him, wondering what to say. He over thought every word that came into his mind, instead settling for a little, bashful smile in return.

Lukas made a teeny tiny squee noise and hid his face, blushing desperately.

Emil widened his eyes in return, before his face twisted into a smirk. "What was _that_?" He teased, watching him carefully.

Lukas peeked out from behind his hands, his face reddening even more. "Nothin…"

Emil smiled slyly, amusement swirling in his eyes. "Are you sure? I swear I heard _something_, didn't you, _Lukas_?"

Lukas blushed about ten hundred times redder when Emil said his name and squeaked again, hiding his face.

Emil laughed quietly, pecking his cheek and then his lips before he could stop himself. The tables have turned. He is now the one that was blushing darkly.

Lukas looked up from his hands, eyes widened and cheeks like fire. One hand gently drifted up to the place where Emil's lips had touched his cheek.

Emil mumbled out a small apology, looking away and pretending to observe an very interesting tree as his mind buzzed with worry. He probably seemed creepy for coming on too fast.

Lukas looked at Emil, his eyes full of conflicting feelings because

he was engaged

Emil didn't know he was engaged

they had only met 3-4 days ago

he had a super awfully big crush on Emil.

He leaned forward and kissed Emil softly on the cheek, giving him a slight hug as he did so before looking away and turning pink.

Emil awkwardly hugged back because wtf he actually liked this human contact but usually when someone hugged him he would be hissing or some shit like that. Emil pulled away awkwardly after a bit because wtf they're in a park and just...

hugging it out wtf.

"Are we always just going to meet up at the park or…?" He trailed off, gripping at Lukas' shirt slightly.

Lukas smiled softly and kissed the top of Emil's head super cutely. "I don't know if we could meet at my house…" he said, blushing slightly and wincing. "But I dunno."

"Do you have a super messy house or something because I don't mind. Like, at my place there are books _everywhere._" Emil laughed, before realizing that he kinda looked like a koala and letting go.

Lukas blushed and scooted slightly so he wasn't squooshing Emil. "Wellllll…" he dragged the 'l'. "I'm kind of….. forcibly engaged," he said, barely above a whisper. "It's an arranged marriage. Because my dad wanted me to marry into more money," he murmured, tears in his eyes. He stood up. "I-i'm sorry. It… I feel like I was leading you on… b-bye," he said, backing away.


End file.
